Deefunctional
by cassiel flamel
Summary: well this is our VERY dysfunctional family...
1. Chapter 1

Machiavelli wrapped his arms around the child and swung her away from Dee's auric whip, taking full blow of the hit he cried out in pain, suddenly his side fell limp and he began to lean forward. He was waiting for the hard thud as he fell onto the ground, but was surprised as the child supported him, taking favor to his numb side she forced him upward till he was standing full height. He couldn't believe how strong she was, well then again he could, she was after all related to the four most powerful immortals. He smiled, at the moment she resembled Nicholas, her pale eyes made it more believable that she had his blood, though her eyes were a pale gray taking a trait that could be ether his or Dee's, her hair being a dark brown, making it a mix of all four of there's , but she more than any of them looked like Nicholas for the obvious reasons. He looked around to find the other, her older sister was standing there throwing kicks and punches at Dee laughing hysterically, She looked like Perenelle, more so than her sister, she had even darker brown hair, pale green eyes, and freckles running across her face. He smiled at this scene two mere children fight with an immortal. It was cute, thought if ether of them heard him say that they would both simultaneously punch him in the arm. Nicholas snuck up behind Dee and bashed him on the head knocking him unconscious, Emma looked at Nicholas in shock, then busted into laughter. Jessica whom he was still held tightly also laughed. He let out a sigh and laughed "Yet another failed family reunion, thought for the most part, better than last year."

"I'd say so" William laughed as he and Palamedes walked up. Emma turned to see them as they walked up. "Will, Pally! She squealed tackling them both, failing to knock then onto the ground. Palamedes cringed and through her up into the air as if she was a small child. "Hello Emma." he laughed as she began to hiccup. Scatty, Francis and Joan walked over behind them. "Hi guys!" I said joyfully. "Hey squirt." Francis teased. I gave him a quick glare then realized something. "Uh Niccolo, could you let go of me now?" I asked sheepishly. He smiled and lifted me high up onto his shoulders. "Nope." I toke in a sharp breath, "Aren't I getting a bit to big for you to do this?" "Never squirt." Francis laughed, "You'll always be convent and small, no matter how old you get." I snarled at him and Nicholas laughed. "I wouldn't keep talking Francis, she can bite." "Hey, so what I bit you once, and by accident, don't hold that to me." I laughed. Emma laughed. "No Jess, I think that day Uncle made you mad and you were trying to sleep, so when he tried to wake you…she could finish she was laughing so hard. I purposely feel off Niccolo's shoulders to land dead on top of Nicholas, we both laughed. It was so happy and peaceful, how could it be ruined, but of course there were ways. After all there's always one in the family, and we were a very dysfunctional family.


	2. Chapter 2

Dee watched from the birds eyes, rage building up inside him. He slapped the water filled bowl of the table and yelled. Dare walked up behind him and laughed. "Jealous much John?" He gave a twisted smile and his eyes were glazed, "Virginia, what would you do if I were to do something completely drastic to the child?" "Depending on what you do, she should have seen it coming." she shrugged. He laughed hysterically.

That night they all slept quiet and sound. Machiavelli smiled as the child nuzzled into his side on the couch. Sadly he couldn't rest soundly with his granddaughter, because he had this feeling of unease, like something would happen if he fell asleep.

He slowly shook the notion away and drifted off to a sound sleep. He smiled as he awoke hours later, something he found he wouldn't do again for awhile, he looked over to see that no one other than himself sat on the couch. He slowly sat up and looked at the once flawless living room. It looked as if a bomb went off in the room. He toke in a deep breath and nearly broke down in fearful tears, two scents hung slightly in the room, the very drunken sweet Vanilla-rum scent and the almost appalling scent of sulfur. "Jess?" He let out the word as a whimper. William, Palamedes and Emma walked into the room and stopped in shock of what they saw. First they saw the destruction, then they saw the truly saddening image of the Italian Immortal, face buried in his hands softly cursing as he cried. Niccolo, wha…what happened?" Emma asked shakily Will looked around the noticed what was missing, "Niccolo, where's Jessica?" He furiously shook his head and managed to snap out, "Gone!"

His own words hit him in the stomach, he thought of the song she so often sung as she went about her day, sad but sweet.

_**He sits in his cell,**_  
><em><strong>And he lays on his bed.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Covers his head and closes his eyes.<strong>_  
><em><strong>He sees a smoking gun,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the coward he ran.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And in his arms is the bleeding,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love of his life.<strong>_

_**And she cries,**_  
><em><strong>Kiss it all better,<strong>_

He gave a small shake as that single word rung through his head. Gone.

_**I'm not ready to go.**_  
><em><strong>It's not your fault love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You didn't know, you didn't know.<strong>_

_**Her hands are so cold,**_  
><em><strong>And he kisses her face.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And says "Everything will be all right".<strong>_

"Gone?" he asked himself

_**He noticed the gun,**_  
><em><strong>And his rage grew inside.<strong>_  
><em><strong>He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight".<strong>_

_**And she cried,**_  
><em><strong>Kiss it all better,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not ready to go.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not your fault love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>you didn't know, you didn't know<strong>_

He went from sing them in his head to humming them, and then from humming to softly singing

_**Now he sits behind prison bars,**_  
><em><strong>25 to life and she's not in his arms.<strong>_  
><em><strong>He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of the back of a man and tore his world apart.<strong>_

_**He holds onto a memory,**_  
><em><strong>All it is, is a memory.<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey, hey.<strong>_

_**He cries,**_  
><em><strong>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stay with me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stay with me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stay with me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stay with me.<strong>_

_**Kiss it all better,**_  
><em><strong>I'm not ready to go.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not your fault love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You didn't know, you didn't know.<strong>_

_**(Kiss it all better.)**_  
><em><strong>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stay with me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stay with me until i fall asleep…<strong>_

**…**

He felt a sudden hand slip onto his should, he finally looked up to see Nicholas pale eyes glowing and glassy. "It'll be ok, we'll find her… soon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ack! Dee what the hell is your problem." I snapped. He had high look in his eyes. "You know that hurt?" I whimpered. He just patted my head and whispered. "Yes, I do know."

The way he spoke sent chills down my spine. "And that my child is the point." he laughed, again burning me. "Ack, John stop that!" I cried out. He sadly smiled, then that turned into a vengeful grin as he yet again brunt me. I screamed and kicked out, "accidentally" kicking him in the groin. He groaned and nearly fell over. "You little brat, you're gonna pay for that!" He created an auric whip and lashed me in the shoulder. I yelled out a cures and he howled with laughter. "John Dee what happened to you?" I whispered while crying in pain. He didn't hear me nor would he have cared, but instead he lashed me again, this time part of his auric whip hit me neck, slicing into it slightly. I slipped in and out until I finally fell into unconsciousness. Dee smiled and unbound me, taking me up into his arms caring me into another room. He laded me onto the bed and covered my still bleeding self with the blanket, then chuckled a bit as he patted my head. "You're still a cute kid, even when you're half beaten to death."


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke I thought I had just dreamt it all, because I felt as I did when I fell asleep, laying in on Niccolo's side. But now I was laying with my head rested on someone's leg and there hand on my shoulder, and sadly I wasn't at home. I peered out of the corner of my eye to see I was resting on Dee. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. He slowly blinked awake, smiled and pet my head, almost as if trying to lull me back to sleep. I slowly and willfully fell back into a sleepy state. He slowly began to whispered, the last verse of the song I constantly sang.

_**I'm not ready to go.**_  
><em><strong>It's not your fault love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You didn't know, you didn't know.<strong>_

_**(Kiss it all better.)**_  
><em><strong>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stay with me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stay with me until i fall asleep…<strong>_

I looked up at him and fell into shock, he was crying? "He may have hurt me… but I don't like seeing people cry." I thought. So I crawled up and wrapped my arms around his waist and held him, my head pressed into his side, I whispered. "It's not ok, and it wont be."


End file.
